Caught
by EmergencyMel
Summary: Crossover with Holes Our favorite insane character aka Malik gets sent to Camp Green Lake!


HEY!!!!! After such a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong tine, I desided to read my previous stories that I wrote over. And I really quite hated them. So, I desided to write another, and make it much better and also not putting it in script form. So, well, I hope you like it!!!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh OR Holes Or anything else in this fic. All I own is a shoe and some marshmallows. And yet I don't really own those, because the money I used to buy them with really was my mom's. Ant then it's not really my mom's, it's my dad's. And then it's not my dad's either, It's the stock market's. And it's not really the Stock Market's, it's the Government's. So really all I own is myself, my naked self, because the clothes aren't mine. And I really don't own myself, God does. So, That proves I can't own anything, which proves that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Holes or anything else in this fic. 

Disclaimer-for-the-disclaimer:I own nothing in the disclaimer. (see above)

- Hehehe, I really **HAD** to drag it out. SORRY! -

* * *

Caught

* * *

"Malik!?!" Isis's voice rang out throughout the small apartment. There, standing at the door was Malik. But he wasn't alone, Heck no. He was there, handcuffed with at least 8 police officers around him. 

"Mam," The main officer stated, "We have the right to search this area." "Wwwww, ell, um, ok, sir." A confused Isis stuttered. Once the police had gone off to search, Isis turned around and shook Malik violently. "What DID YOU DO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" "Well, sis, you know how I was having a bad day this morning?" Isis gulped. She knew where Malik was going. "I was...well...I don't really want to talk about it because well..... Marik got out. I regained control in an hour or two, but when I did, half of me felt giddy and happy, while the other half of me felt like I had been scared to death. All I remember was a pistol." Malik shivered while Isis bit her lip. She jumped when the officer said "Thank you for your patience mam, I will see you in court on August 5th, Have a nice day." The door then slammed shut.

In unison, Isis and Malik sighed and flopped down on their couch, but Malik quickly jumped up, because his hand twisted the wrong way. As he yelped, he realized the officer had not taken off the cuffs. Malik started running head over heals into the door, breaking it down and running down the hall screaming, "HEY GIMMI OUT OF THESE THINGS, COME ON ! IF YOU GON'T I'LL SUE!!!!! GIMMIE OUT OF THE CUFFS!!!!!!!" Isis sighed as she closed the door gently.  
  


* * *

6 Weeks Later

* * *

"Malik Ishtar, you are faced up to 4 years in jail." 

With that, Isis sobbed softly. But of course Malik, being Malik, fell out of his chair. "WHAT!?!?!?!?!" The Judge came back with, "Well, what do you expect, Mr. Ishtar? You held up a bank, had possession of a firearm underage and unregistered. You shot a man in the leg a total of 3 times, and you hijacked a very expensive car."

Malik felt as if he would through up.

The judge went on. "Also there is no hope of the charges being dropped, because your DNA was on the car, and your face was on the security cameras." Malik was in disbelief. "Right now, I could make you walk right through those doors to jail, but I'll give you a choice. There has recently been an opening in a camp for 'troubled juvenile delinquents'. I assure you, openings like this don't come to everyone. So, is it jail or camp? If you choose to go to camp, your time will be cut in half." His ears perked up with the words time and cut in half. Malik immediately yelled, "Camp!" The judge ended the case with a simple, "24 months, Camp Green Lake."

* * *

The bus trip was long. Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally long, and Malik was reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally getting tired of it. His hands were cuffed to the seat, and he was reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally bummed out. Isis had taken away the Millennium Rod, but he didn't know why. He didn't commit the crimes, Marik did. 

Malik was getting sweaty, and that was pretty hard for him, because he DID live in Egypt after all. As he sighed, he looked out the window. "Oh, what lively scenery", Malik said sarcastically. "Holes, holes, and oh, look there's a hole. Woopdeedoo." After that, he dosed off.

Hours later, Malik woke up to the slight jerk of the bus stopping. Once the guard unlocked him, the Egyptian stretched. Boy was he tired! Malik slowly got off the bus, and of course, some snickers were heard. He knew it was about his hair, but he didn't care. 

The guard led him to a large tan tent. A gruff man inside told him to sit down. After Malik was seated, the man took a soda from the mini fridge from behind him. "Thirsty?" He said as he held it out. Malik just stared at him. In Egypt, he once went 6 days without water or any type of drink. He definitely wasn't thirsty now. After seeing that the soda was intended for the forgotten guard behind him, Malik was glad that he didn't take it.

"My name is Mr. Sir." Malik didn't even smirk at that name. He had heard more idiotic names than that before. Yugi, Weevil, and Tea! Those were sooooooooooooooo much worse than Mr. Sir. Malik zoned out for a minute as Mr. Sir rambled on and on. He finally tuned back in. "You will be in tent D. Your councilor is Mr. Pendanski." He tossed 2 orange suites to Malik and a pair of boots. "You will have one suit for work, and the other is for leisure. Laundry is taken twice a week. You will be digging one hole a day, 5 feet by 5 feet. Your shovel is your measuring tool. Now change into your suite." Malik didn't really mind changing in public, but he was thinking deeply as he changed.

'Oh Ra, I have been your ever fateful servant. Why did you do this to me?!? Ok, I admit, I did take one piece of Isis's 5,000 piece puzzle. Sorry for poring too much bleach into the laundry and mixing the whites with the reds in the wash. And how was**_ I_** supposed to know she was **allergic** to **CLAMS**!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!'

He sighed as he finished tying his shoelace. Malik spun round only to see a stick like man wearing a large beach hat on with too much sunscreen on his nose. "Hello!" The man said. "My name is Dr. Pendanski, remember it by the words, Pen, Dance, and Key. I'm the councilor for D Tent. The D stands for diligence. I know you're not a bad person you just have bad problems."Once again, Malik sighed as the dancing pen guy grabbed his arm, dragging him off to D Tent.

They stopped when they were inside and next to a cot. "This will be your bed and here's your canteen. Just ask someone if you need help finding the water spout." Dr. Pendanski hopped out and Malik flopped down on his cot. His very-own-personal-one-of-a-kind-genuine-authentic- reproduction cot for 2 years! Go Him! Malik closed his eyes in deep thought. He looked asleep, but he was very alert.

About 20 minutes later, the entire D Tent came in from the Rec. Room. Malik felt the presence of many people crowd around him. He started to hear the digger's voices. "Hey, the new guy." "Look at him just sleeping there while we've been workin' our tails off." "I wonder why he's here." Malik felt and smelled the breath of someone come up in his face. "Hey, I bet his hair was over the legal height limit." Everyone started laughing very, very loudly. Malik quickly made up an idea. He shot his leg out and hit the unknown person who had made the remark hard behind his knee. Malik smirked when he heard the thud of the guy hit the dirt floor. The laughter stopped immediately. "Heard that." Was all Malik said before flipping over and truly falling asleep.

* * *

Well, What do you think? Should I go on? Should I stop? Please tell me! 

Review!!!! Please!?!?!?

- I'll be Soooooooooooooooo happy if you do!

Pretty Please?

Again Please review!!!!

Ok, then. See ya next chapter!!!!!!!

-Starz Bakura


End file.
